Dark Paradise
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: Mako doesn't admit to loving Korra, her bending is restored, but her heart is barely beating. Korra going down a dark road, and she finds herself not wanting to turn back. Why should she? When the blood loss toke over and she fell to the ground she would dream, she would dream of him and her. They say the first cut it the hardest. Rated M for lemons, suicide and morbid thoughts
1. Prologue

Okay, so here it is, all of you asked for a rewrite and you've got it. YAY! CELEBERATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! WAAAAHOOOO!

Moving on, now this story –or this version of it- will hopefully be much better. With more detail, longer chapters and a better story line. In all honesty I was kinda winging it last time. XD This is the prologue to the new story. Tell me if it seems better yet. :D

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line (plot whatever you want to call it)

**Prologue**

I will never understand how it got to be that way.

How I got to be so incredibly low.

Looking back at it now it was stupid, and irrational.

But I was only 17 at the time, I was young and stupid, foolish even.

Yet why is it when I look back at it all I don't regret how it marked me.

I got away clean, sparkling even, not a scar or blemish on my body, save for one thing.

But maybe I shouldn't be thinking so far ahead, I'm 20 now and everything is fine. I have no desire to harm myself, no will to end my life and let it all fade out to black. None of this seems appealing to me, I have too much to live for at this point.

This happens every now and then, where I lay up in bed at night as I do now, my eye focused on the dark wall in front of me. My mind drifting back to the darker day of my life. I think my mind brings me back there when I get too big of a head, my mind inflated with the Avatar ego. It shoves these memories in my face and tells me to take a good long look, it shows me I'm just as human as any other girl, any other human being.

Sometimes it doesn't have to be these memories, sometimes it's him. He will make some stupid remark, or laugh out loud when I state I can handle the issue by myself, sometimes it's just a look that brings me back down to earth.

Ever since my low point 3 years ago he seems to know just how much of an effect he has on me, how he can change my whole outlook on things with a gesture or a glance. How much he impacts my life had become clear to him back then, when he was an idiot following the pretty face that was today known as my best friend, and my legal sister by marriage.

Then of course his brother helps, making sure I take time off. There had been times I had been on the phone with the council, he had promptly taken the phone out of my hands and slammed it down on the receiver. He would grab me by the arm and then his brother, dragging us both out of the house for a night out eating or dancing.

I think it was strange to everyone how happy should could be now, and yet how depressed she had gotten back then. There had been times the air nuts would ask her about it –them referring to Jinora-, asking how she willed herself to do the things she did.

She hadn't been always been able to give and answer, because she didn't know either

Tonight though, it seemed as if she was going to relive her darkest hour, that was what her asswhole of a brain had decided. So be it then, went through it once, she could damn well do it again.

After the war with Amon, that's when it all really started….at least that's how she remembers it…

-.-.-.-

Okay, now let me know…better, worse, can't tell? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter One- Walking in a Blizzard

Alright, now telling you know, this story will be updated a lot more then the last one. But do keep in mind it does take a while to write these. XD Here is the first chapter, hope you like! Also, this picks up right on the end of season one. REMINDER! Mako did not find her after the Avatar state, she went back and showed everyone her new ability. Mako hasn't told or confessed shit. XD

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter One- Walking in a Blizzard**

"I'm so proud of you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin smiles down at her, his eyes shining.

Korra smiles back, her mind racing and her heart pounding.

"GO KORRA!" Bolin shouts, pumping his fist in the air.

Korra lets out a laugh at his actions, and her friend do the same.

"Come on now, that's enough excitement for one day. I say we all head back to my house for dinner," Senna laughs, smiling at the young kids.

"Wait, dinner? As in, food?" Bolin turns to her, his voice almost in a begging tone.

Tonraq lets out a deep laugh, walking over and putting a hand on the boys back. "Yes, as in food."

"Then I'm in!" Bolin smiles to the man, his stomach already growling.

Senna turns and heads toward the village, with her friends following.

Tenzin stops, turning to look at her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a little bit." Korra waves her hand at him, motioning for him to leave.

Tenzin nods at her, following the rest of the group. Korra smiles at them as they leave, and turns her body toward the ocean. She closes her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. She had been scared, she wouldn't lie about that, she had gotten the ever sinking fear that she would never get her bending back. When she saw Aang though, she knew then and there she was getting her bending back.

She felt whole again, she loved feeling the breeze rush past her knowing she could control it if she wanted to. She loved listening as the waves crashed onto the shore knowing she could stop them, she loved it all.

"I'm really proud of you."

Korra snaps her head around, her eyes searching for the voice. She spots Mako standing on the ground below her, his hands in his pockets, and a soft smile on his lips. Korra smiles at him, walking down the steps and stopping right in front of him.

"Most people are, it's not exactly easy to contact to spirits and get your bending back," Korra lets out a light chuckle, then frowns. "But you know I never really got to thank you." Korra looks up at him.

Mako gives her a look, "Thank me? For what? If anything I should be thanking you, you saved my life."

Korra shrugs, "Yeah but….when we found out what Amon really was you still stayed with me. I half excepted you to run, but you didn't. You fought with me when we should have left, and you broke Amon's grip on you. That's a lot to go through just to help out a friend. I know that if you hadn't been there I very well could have died, been captured and taken prisoner…so thank you. For everything," Korra's blushing by the end of her little speech, and wants to crawl into a whole from embarrassment.

Mako pulls her into a hug, and she takes a second to react, and put her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome, trust me I did want to run at one point but….I couldn't. You needed me too much, and I had a responsibility to you at that point." Mako pulls back from her, smiling. "Plus running away kinda makes me look like a pansy."

Korra laughs, "Point made."

Korra lets her laughter die down and takes notice of the fact that there still holding each other, she feels her face redden and she looks up at him. She searches his eyes for something, a flicker of an emotion she had been praying to the spirits for.

Then for a second she swears she sees it, but then as soon as it appears it's gone. Mako has seemed to snap back to reality because he takes a step back from her, coughing into a gloved hand.

"We better get going, we don't them waiting on us." Mako points out, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

He turns from her and walks away, his steps light and quick.

Korra watches him leave with wide eyes, her body caving into itself once she realized what had happened. Walking after him with slow, tired steps.

.

.

.

Dinner was….interesting.

Her father was interrogating everyone basically, her mother laughing sweetly before punching him in the arm. This lead to Korra face-palming way too often, and when she started to feel her forehead tingle she was sure there was a giant red spot. Bolin was shaking from fear as her father glared at him with icy eyes, asking him about his personal life and beyond. Bolin stuttered out most of his answers, and chuckled nervously every now and then. He had looked to them for help, and Asami had suppressed her giggles at his mortified face. Mouthing to him that he was on his own.

Korra stood suddenly, deciding she had had enough of the whole family time.

"I'm gonna head outside," Korra states, brushing off her pants.

"Oh okay, sweaty. Don't be out for too long though," Her mother tells her, glaring at her husband as he continues to talk to the terrified Bolin, Korra now convinced he was going to wet himself in front of everyone.

"I won't." Korra promises as she walks out the door, closing it shut behind her.

Once outside she lets out a long breathe a relief, shaking her head at her family. Her father was insane, but she couldn't blame him, really it was only Mako and Bolin he was being a hard ass on. Seeing as they were around her age and she was daddy's little girl. He had backed off of Mako when he said Asami was his girlfriend, resulting in Korra frowning.

That was another reason she was outside, Asami and Mako were making her stomach sick. Asami was clinging onto Mako, her emotions still raw from the fight with her dad. Mako had been acting just as any loving boyfriend should, holding her hand and whispering words of comfort when she started to cry. Korra had been so sure that before they had left to face Amon that Asami had basically broken up with him, but nope. Whatever bump in the road they had faced they had gotten over with flying colors.

Korra scowled at the thought, than she slapped herself. What was she thinking?! Asami was her friend, and if she was happy…then Korra was happy. Besides it was just Mako, she could move on…right….? Korra sighed, spirits this was confusing.

Korra started to walk through the village, crossing her arms as she walked. People didn't pay too much mind to her, a few said a simple "hi" or "hello" and Korra had tried her hardest to be polite and say a sweet "hello" or "hi" back, but it came out tired and weak sounding.

It was obvious she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Korra had made her way out of the village at this point, going through the gates without a word. She had no idea where she was going and figured she wouldn't be figuring it out anytime soon. But the sun had already gone down, and she was at least 5 miles away from the village when the tempter started to drop at a fast pace, she was sure it was somewhere in the negatives by now.

Finally Korra sits down, trying and failing to start a fire. Korra almost curses when the wind blows, bringing snow up off the ground and killing her sad attempts at a fire. It seemed as her inner fire bender was being a dick and didn't want to work with her at the moment. Even though she was freezing HER ASS OFF! Korra gets a fire going finally, and smiles at her work, holding her hands out by it. The warmth starts to leak through the fabric of her gloves, and she rubs her fingers together as they start to gain feeling again.

….Then the wind blew.

Korra just plain screams now, standing up and cursing. She stomps up and down for a minute, and the next she's kicking snow over the now dead fire. She growls loudly, pulling on her pony tails hard, about to rip her hair out. Grumbling she lets go of her hair, crossing her arms again, trying to retain whatever body heat existed within her body.

"That was amusing to watch."

Korra jumps, and moves to water bend at the intruder, stopping when she find Mako standing there, flame in the palm of his hand, one shark shaped eyebrow raised.

"S-shut up, C-city, b-boy!" Korra stutters, her teeth chattering as the wind blows again.

Mako frowns at this, "Are you cold?"

Korra attempts to get out a solid No, but instead it comes out as, "N-n-n-no."

Damn.

Mako walks toward het and unwraps his scarf from his neck, wrapping it around her own, Korra lets out a breath at the warmth it brings to her face. Mako puts an arm around her shaking form, and she watches as her breathes in once and out, repeating the process. Slowly she feels his body tempter rise through the sleeve of his shirt. Korra –desperate for some warmth at this point- tackles him with a hug, putting her arms in a vice grip around his torso. Mako puts a foot behind him to steady himself, letting out an "umph!" at the force of the hug. Korra looks up at him, seeing him roll his eyes at her.

"I thought you grew up here, shouldn't you be used to this?" Mako asks.

"I-it's been a w-while since I was h-h-here last," Korra argues.

"Then in that case, I'm not letting you go out in a blizzard again. You skin is like ice," Mako sighs, giving in a wrapping his arms around her.

Korra sighs as she feels her body warm; she nuzzles her face into his chest, using his body as a shield from the cold. Korra liked this far too much, being in his arms like this. She knew he was only doing it so she didn't freeze to death, but it was still nice. This felt right, natural even. The way she fit into his arms, and how his body molded over hers.

"Come on, let's get you back." Mako's voice is softer then it usual is, calming even.

Korra nods and they start walking, her arms still around him and his still around hers.

-.-.-

Not a very long chapter, but I'm just trying to start things off. In this story were going to watch Korra's progression into depression, instead of jumping right in, so it may be a couple chapters before she first starts cutting herself.

Please review!


	3. Chapter Two- Conversations at Midnight

Thank all of you for reviewing this, following, and favoriting! It really means a lot! Also, still sorry about my grammar problems, I'm trying hard to be better about that. :/ Also, don't be afraid to send in idea's, or even story requests! I'm open to a lot, considering how I have an Avatar story involving time travel. XD

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter Two- Conversations at Midnight**

Tenzin had decided it was best if they all got back to Republic City as soon as possible, Korra had lots of people to see, people who needed their bending restored. Korra was very open to the idea of leaving the South Pole, Tenzin was right, she didn't want all of those people feeling hollow anymore.

Her parents had agreed, but were very sad to see their little girl leave them again. They helped everyone pack up what little things they had brought, saying their goodbyes. Tonraq was still eyeing Mako and Bolin, causing Bolin to whistle a tune and Mako to look around innocently, both boys trying to avoid his gaze. Korra and her mother had laughed as the boys rushed onto one of the bison, expression frantic and slightly scarred.

"Please take care of yourself; I don't like the idea of you getting hurt." Senna frowns, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Korra places her hand over her mothers, "I promise I will, besides…" Korra looks to her friends and family on the bison, waiting for her to climb abroad. "I don't they'll let anything happen to me."

Senna looks over Korra's shoulder, smiling at the kids and the air benders. "I don't think they'll let much harm come to you either."

"Korra." Korra turn away from her mother, looking toward her father. "No having boyfriends."

Korra laughs, "Got it."

She gives her father a hug, which he returns fiercely. "Love you dad."

"Love you too honey" Tonraq makes some sort of chocking sound.

He lets her go and couches, pounding on his chest with his fist. "Now, uh…if you'll excuse me…I have some uh…man things to get done…" He starts to walk away. "Like hunting, and uh…fighting…"

Korra and her mother laugh, and giving her mom a quick hug she turns, jogging over to the bison. She starts climbing, and feels a hand grab hers. She looks up and sees Bolin smiling at her, holding up her other hand for him to grab. He grabs it and pulls her up, and she sits in the saddle next to him.

Pema, Tenzin, Ikki and Meelo were on the second Bison they had brought, and Korra raises and eyebrow.

"Wait whose driving this?" Korra asks.

Jinora pops her head over the saddle, "Me."

Korra jumps back, falling onto Bolin who grabs her. "What!?"

"Don't worry Korra she's been taking lessons from me, she knows what she's doing." Tenzin calls over, trying to reassure her.

Korra –with help from Bolin- sits up, "But does she know where she's going?!"

"I'll be in front of you, she'll be following me." Tenzin explains.

"Don't worry Korra, I've been training," Jinora smiles at her.

Korra sighs, "Alright then. But if we crash and I die, I'm haunting you."

Jinora just laughs, leaving their sight as she sits back down on the bison's head.

"Yip, yip!" Tenzin calls, snapping the reigns.

Jinora waits for them to be in the air before copying Tenzin, making Oggie take off. Korra takes a deep breathe to calm the butterflies that arrive in her stomach from the launch, her breathe came out slightly shaky though.

"So, how many people do you think will need there bending restored?" Asami asks from her spot besides Mako, his arm draped over her shoulders.

Korra frowns for a split second before replacing it with a shrug of the shoulders. When she sees Bolin frown for a second she's sure he saw her.

"Not sure, I know he toke away a lot of the polices, and then lots of the White Lotus. Then, there are the innocent people in the city that got there bending taken away, so it may take a long time for me to restore it to everyone. I know it probably doesn't look like it, but it takes a lot of energy to restore someone's bending." Korra explains.

Asami shakes her head, "Oh no I wasn't thinking that at all, I mean…between the glowing, than you can really see the concentration on your face. It must be tiring."

"Yeah, but…it's not fair that those people lost their bending to him, so I'll restore everyone's. It'll be a lot of work, but it'll be worth it." Korra lets loose a small smile.

Asami gives her a graceful one back.

Korra jumps a little when Pabu climbs into her lap, lying down and falling asleep.

"Looks like I'm not the only whose tired," Korra laughs.

"Hey, Pabu has been through a lot in the past few days. All this travel has been hard on him," Bolin defends him, pouting a little.

Mako rolls his eyes, "Oh yes, I forgot the impact all of this has had on poor Pabu."

Asami giggles behind her hand, and Bolin frowns.

"Well then screw you too," Bolin mumbles, just loud enough for Korra to hear.

Asami and Mako give her strange glances as Korra bursts out laughing, clutching her stomach and almost falling over.

.

.

.

Mako sighs as he looks around the bison, everyone had fallen asleep. Even Jinora -who really should have stayed awake-, but Oggie continued to follow Tenzin, apparently not needing Jinora's guidance.

Asami was asleep on his shoulder, his arm still around her. Korra had crashed on Bolin, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms holding onto one of his. He hadn't minded it, and crashed about half an hour after her, his head lying on hers.

Mako knew they weren't together by any means, Korra had told him she just wanted to be friends, and Bolin had agreed. Mako was glad he had gotten over the whole kissing incident, and now him and Korra were best friends. Mako thought they had a very big brother-sister relationship going on. Fighting playfully, running around, and telling private jokes. It was amusing really, but right now he didn't favor it.

They looked together right now, they looked like a couple. It was utterly wrong for him to be jealous in any way, shape, or form, because he had Asami. Asami was his girlfriend, who he cared about very much. Korra could do whatever she wanted, he had no reason to stop her from dating…..

Unless he was an asswhole, then he could intervene.

Like Tahno, Bolin had told him the whole thing that happened between Korra and Tahno. Even though it was obvious the water bender had no interest in the flamboyant Wolf Bat, Mako was still upset Tahno had hit on her like that. God who in the hell did he think he was!?

"Mako, I don't think it would be a good idea to set fire to the saddle."

Mako jumps a little, and looks down to make sure he didn't wake Asami. Asami stirs a little but doesn't wake up, and Mako sighs in relief. He looks up, looking for the person who spoke.

He sees Jinora, her arms crossed and resting on the edge of the saddle, her head resting on them.

"What?" Mako asks, his expression confused.

Jinora points to the hand that was currently on the saddle, "Your hand started smoking."

He looks to his hand, finding that it was smoking. Lifting it up her sees his singed the saddle slightly, and he winces, looking back to Jinora. "Sorry."

She shrugs, "It's okay. I just didn't want you setting us on fire."

Mako nods, and they fall into a still silence.

"Why are you with her?"

Mako looks at Jinora with a slightly shocked expression. "What?"

She rolls her eyes, "Why are you with Asami?"

Mako is taken aback, and looks down to the sleeping girl. "Well, because…because…"

"You know, I don't know a lot about love, but if you can't even list the reasons your with her….I don't think that's a very good sign." Jinora raises an eyebrow at him before she moves, her body disappearing from sight again.

Mako blinks in the night, looking at the spot Jinora once was.

Did a 10 year old girl just dis him?

.

.

.

They arrived at Air Temple Island around 3 in the morning, not very good timing.

Bolin had woken up when the Bison landed, jolting a little. He takes in his surrounding with alarmed eyes before he seems to recognize the setting, calming down. He glances at the girl still attached to his arm, smiling down at her.

Asami moves and Mako looks at her, watching as she looks around.

"I'm gonna head home," Asami yawns.

"Oh no you're not, you and the boys will be spending the night here." Tenzin decides.

Asami smiles at him, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Tenzin smiles back, helping his wife off the bison.

Asami looks at Mako, "I'm going to bed. Night."

She kisses him on the cheek, "Night Asami."

She hopes off the saddle, walking into the house and out of Mako sight.

"Bro, look at her."

Mako looks at Bolin, who still smiles at the sleeping Korra.

"So looks so peaceful," Bolin marvels.

Mako allows his eyes to drift to the sleeping girl, finding Bolin to be right. Her expression was at peace, her body relaxed and her breathing even. Her hair had come slightly undone from her hair ties, and was starting to falling to her eyes.

_He watched over a sleeping Korra, one who had just been found after 2 –almost 3– days. Her face and arms still scratched, her face worn and tired. He reaches over to her, resting his hand on top of her and giving it a light squeeze. _

Mako shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't need to relive that, once had been enough.

"Uh, Mako, can you get her off me please?" Bolin asks, grinning nervously.

Mako raises and eyebrow, "And you can't because?"

"I don't want to wake her up, and you're the ninja," Bolin states.

Mako raises his other eyebrow, "I don't see why-."

"Maaakkkoooo…" Bolin whines.

He rolls his eyes, standing and walking across the saddle. He reaches down and very carefully, unlatches Korra's arms from Bolins. Instantly her arms reach out for something, the closest thing happening to be Mako neck.

Mako lets out a chocking sound as her arms wrap around his neck, and Bolin places his hands over his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Looks like your problem now bro," Bolin giggles.

"Wait what!?" Mako just barely stops himself from yelling as Bolin jumps off the saddle.

"Night bro!" Bolin tells him, waving as he walks away.

Mako makes a mental note to kill Bolin later, slowly…painfully. Korra's whimper brings him out of his thoughts, and he looks down at her. Her grip on his neck was increasing, and her eyes were squeezed shut, her jaw locked tight.

She was having a nightmare.

Mako picks her up bridal style, and she uses this to her advantage, pressing her face into his scarf.

"Korra…Korra if you can hear me you need to calm down. It's just a nightmare Korra, nothing more. You're okay," Mako whispers soothingly, his eyes searching her face.

She takes a deep breath before letting it out, her jaw relaxing and her grip on him loosening, she keeps her face in her scarf though. He climbs down Oggie carefully, and starts his walk to the girl's side of the island.

Once inside he walks down the halls and tries to remember what room was Korra's, and lets out a small "ah ha" when he finds it. He opens the door quickly, taking his hand out from under Korra's back for a split second before putting it back. He uses his foot to shut it once he's inside her room.

He walks over to her bed, setting her down on the edge of it while he pulls back the covers. He lifts her back up so he can set her in the middle of the bed, laying her down. He manages to get his hand unlatched from his neck but they grab something else on their way down.

His scarf.

She curls into herself, shoving her nose in the fabric. She smiles, sighing in her sleep. Mako blinks, trying to assess the situation. He sighs; with the nightmares she was apparently having she would need it. Mako takes off her boots and places them next to her bed. He decides sleeping in hair clips can't be comfortable, and takes those out, letting her dark hair pool around her head. He places the clips on the bedside table, and looks back at Korra.

She seemed better now, her fingers in a death grip around his scarf. Mako shakes his head at her, she was hopeless. He pulls the covers over her sleeping form, and walks out the room without another word.

-.-.-

TA DA! Okay not really, but it's longer than the last one. Plus I want this to updated a lot for you guys. :D


	4. Chapter Three- The Start

Hello! Nice to see ya again! XD Here is out next chapter, now in this chapter you're gonna see Korra start her little decent into madness.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter Three- The Start**

Korra woke with a start, her eyes wild as she looked around.

She wasn't on the bison anymore; in fact she was in her room on Air Temple Island. Korra raises an eyebrow in confusion, and runs her fingers through her loose hair.

Wait what?

Korra grabs a fistful of her hair, and shoves it in her own face, staring at the free brown locks. She always slept with her hair ties in, so why had they been taken out? Korra sighs, her head starting to spin she places a hand behind her, only to have it land in something soft. Korra picks up the object, bring it into her vision. She lets out a little yelp as she realizes what the mystery fabric was.

Mako's scarf.

So Mako was the one who had brought her to her room last night, and taken the clips out of her hair. But…why was his scarf here? He wasn't that careless; if it had fallen off he would have noticed. Meaning he either left it here on purpose…or….okay him leaving it on purpose is the only reasonable explanation.

Korra jumps from a knock on the door, panicking she lays down with her back facing the door, closing her eyes and trying to even out her breathing.

"Korra, you awake?"

Oh _course _it was Mako.

She hears him close the door, and walk to the edge of her bed. She's thankful meditation has helped her with her breathing, because without it she was sure she would be hyperventilating. Why was he here any-oh yeah his scarf….which was in her hands. Perfect.

He places a hand on her should, "Korra you need to get up, Tenzin said you need to go to the city as soon as possible to renew peoples bending."

Korra doesn't move a muscle, keeping up the illusion of sleep. He's quite, and she can feel his eyes boring into her skull. She here him let out a soft chuckle and after a moment she feels his hand touch the scarf in her hands, rubbing his fingers along the fabric.

"Thought she would have kicked it on the floor during the night…." He mumbles.

Korra remembers that it was in her arms when she woke up at first, and was thanking the spirits she hadn't tossed it off her like some dirty rag. He moves his hand, and she doesn't think he realizes that his hand is resting on hers, the scarf keeping the skin from touching.

"Korra…Korra come one you have to get up." Mako shakes her a little, trying to wake her up.

She would wake up, if it weren't for the fact it might be a little –more like very- awkward.

He sighs, "Korra come on, I know you don't want to get up but there are people who want their bending back….and plus I don't want to deal with Bolin alone."

That provokes a smile from her, and Mako gives her shoulder a squeeze.

"Busted," Mako says.

Korra groans, and shoves his face into his scarf. "I don't wanna get up….I didn't sleep well…."

Mako frowns at this, remembering the nightmare he had witnessed her have. "You okay?"

Korra rolls over slightly, looking up at his face. His amber eyes were clouded with worry and concern, his lips tugged in a frown. "Fine, I guess I'm just nervous."

"To give back peoples bending?"

"Yes!" Korra exclaims, sitting up suddenly.

Mako removes his hand from her shoulder, and drops it in his lap. His silence is taken as a sign for Korra to continue.

"I mean if I had been a better Avatar and just gotten rid of Amon in the very beginning then they wouldn't have lost their bending anyway!" Korra yells, tossing her hands in the air.

"Korra, Amon was insane. There was nothing you could have done to prevent those people from losing their bending, and they should all be grateful to get it back." Mako explains, looking at her with serous eyes.

Korra sighs, looking down at her hands. "I guess…"

Mako stands up, looking away from Korra. "Get dressed, were leaving in 10 minutes."

Mako starts to walk to the door, and Korra glances at the red fabric by her side.

"Wait!" Korra yells.

Mako stops, turning around to look at her with a confused expression.

Korra blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just…I-uh thought you may want your scarf back."

Korra holds it out at arm's length, keeping her eyes focused on the bed sheets. Mako walks back over to her, talking the scarf out her hand gently, placing it back around his neck. Korra puts her hand in her lap, keeping her focused on the bed. Mako walks back to the door, opening it and pausing before he walks out.

"You should wear your hair down more, it looks nice."

Korra looks at him with a shocked expression as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

Half an hour later she was on the Bison with Tenzin, her arms crossed and a pout planted on her face.

Tenzin sighs, "Korra I know your upset but-."

"But nothing! How in the hell would you think they were a distraction!?" Korra yells, throwing her arms into the air.

"Korra, I know that you all are very close now, but you have to understand that-." Tenzin begins.

"That they would do nothing but help me remain focused, and I cannot believe that you and Bei Fong think they would distract me!" Korra leans forward, slamming her hands down on the saddle.

Tenzin growls slightly, "Korra! You need to hold your tongue and listen for half a damned second!"

Korra jolts from the sound of his voice, leaning back in the saddle and shrinking into herself slightly.

"It may not be a distraction for you, but people would see it as unprofessional, leading to bad headlines in the paper for you and your friends. Now tell me, is that what you want?" Tenzin asks, turning his head ever so slightly toward her.

"No…"Korra mumbles, bringing her knee's up to her chest.

"Then I suggest you stop throwing a temper tantrum like a child, and deal with it." Tenzin moves his head back to where it was, his eye focused on the sky.

Korra presses her lips together, and hugs her knee's closer to her chest.

.

The rest of the ride had been silent, Tenzin landing the Bison and Korra jumping off quickly, desperate to get away from her air bending master for the time being. She jogs to the police stations front door, where she finds people sitting down outside, their eyes all dead, a small spark of hope burning in some of them.

"Korra, nice to see you again," Lin approaches her, hands behind her back.

Korra lets loose a small smile, "Nice to see you too Lin. So, how is this going to work?"

"We have a room set up for you to renew bending in, people will walking in one at a time, you will give their bending back then send them on their way. There will be a guard outside your door in case anyone tries to pull anything," Lin explains.

Korra nods, "Are these all the people who got there bending taken away?"

"No, this is a third of the people." Lin frowns, looking down slightly.

Korra pales, there were at least three hundred people there, and that was only a third?

"It seems as if Amon reached more people than we originally thought, but you need to get all of these people done today." Lin looks back up at Korra, eyes determined.

"A-all of them? I don't think-." Korra stutters.

"You have to Korra, we have a schedule to keep…well…you have a schedule to keep." Lin corrects herself.

Korra sighs, "Okay…I'll do it."

"Good, officer Taru will show you to your room." Lin gestures to a man, who walks over to Korra and bows.

Korra returns his bow, "Okay then."

She follows the man and he turns, walking up the steps of the building and inside. Korra flinches against her will when the door slams shut, the echo loud. The man walked quickly, his steps with purpose. Korra straightens herself out, trying to match his posture. He opens the door to a large room, a couch, table and desk inside of it.

"Your first arrival shall be here shortly." The man drones, his voice automatic.

Korra turns just in time to see him slam the door shut, and she scowls.

"Rude…"She mumbles.

Korra walks around the room, taking in her surroundings. Spirits….three hundred people?! How in Yue's name did Lin and Tenzin expect her to give back three hundred peoples bending?! She decides they've been hitting the cactus juice, and chuckles at the idea of Bei Fong and Tenzin drunk.

The behind her opens, and she looks to see a girl, a very _young_ girl at that.

The door slams shut again and the girl flinches, letting out a small "epp!" Korra chuckles softly at her behavior, and the girl looks to her with wide frightened eyes. Korra stops and looks at her.

"It's okay…I don't bite." Korra smiles, bending down to her level.

The little girl –who Korra thinks is around the age of 8 or 9-, bites her lip before she walks over to Korra, stopping about a foot in front of her.

"Hi." She manages to get out, his voice small.

"Hello, I'm Korra. Can I ask you your name?" Korra asks, looking down at her.

"I'm Meng," She states.

"_Hello I'm Meng, I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." A girl says, her wild bangs covering her eyes and she looks down at the floor with a smile._

Korra shakes her head, clearing the strange scene from her mind. "Hi Meng! So, why are you in here by yourself, shouldn't your parents be with you?"

The girl looks down, and messes with a finger on her right hand. "They can't be here…they're uh…in the Spirit world."

Korra looks at the girl with wide eyes, "Oh…I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "its okay. I get do okay on my own, but could you please not tell them that? They'll send me to that orphanage if they find out, I got them to believe that my mom was sick at the moment and my daddy had to take care of her."

Korra shakes her head, "I won't tell."

Meng smiles up at her, "Thanks!"

Korra laughs, "No problem. Can I ask how you got your bending taken away?"

"I was living with some older kids in a house, and Amon's men raided the house and toke us all away. He got my bending…I'm not sure what happened to the older kids…" She frowns, her face crinkled in thought.

Korra places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they're okay, but in the meantime…would you like your bending back?"

She jumps up and down, her short hair flying around. "Yes please!"

"Okay, okay calm down!" Korra exclaims with a smile, the girl ceasing with her jumping. "Now I need you to hold still while I do this okay?"

She nods, looking up at Korra with large expectant eyes. Korra reaches down, placing her thumbs on the Meng's chest and forehead. Taking a deep breath and concentrating she lets the power flow through her, her eyes glowing. She hears Meng let out a gasp of aw, and takes satisfaction in it. The glow fades and Korra removes her thumbs.

"How about we test out that bending?" Korra asks, smiling at her.

The girl nods, taking a stance. She punches out a fist, flames erupting from her small hands. Korra smirks and she rejoices, smiling like a mad man. Korra is surprised when the girl hugs her fiercely, but she returns it none the less.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" The girl repeats, her voice fast.

"Don't mention it," Korra shrugs.

The girl lets her go and makes a run for the door, but stops before her hand grasps the handle.

She turns around, "Some of the people are really angry…they don't seem happy that Amon got to them. So I think you should know that some people might be meany's."

Korra frowns at this, but replaces it with a smile. "I think I'll be okay."

Meng smiles, grabbing the door handle and twisting it, walking out to door with a skip in her step.

One down….two hundred and ninety nine to go…

.

Meng was right; people were pissed off at her.

She had gotten cursed and yelled at, some people even attempting to hit her upside the head. She got blames for Amon's existence, people stating it was her fault he was born in the first place. Which made no sense to her, like she could have stopped his birth, she wasn't even _born_ yet.

People blamed their capture on her, stating they would have never been away from their families for so long if it weren't for her.

Korra had started off by screaming right back and defending herself, but that changed when a girl her age came in.

She started off with the usual crap, blame and hate. Korra was about to snap back when the girl pulled down her sleeve, and showed something beyond disturbing.

She had cut herself.

The depression had been so bad the girl had been on suicide watch, and hate life as she knew it. Korra couldn't talk back to her; she found the words died when she opened her mouth, her lips becoming dry. Korra had giving back her bending, and the girl was on her way out when she stopped.

"You know…I never thought I could cut myself. But surprisingly…it helps….somehow it takes all the pain away." She states, looking at Korra with dead eyes, and dropping eye lids.

With that she storms out, and Korra is left standing like a statue in the middle of the room.

After that she toke it, letting them rant and scream and cuss until they decided they wanted there bending back. Stepping down on one knee to receive it, then standing right back up once they had it too yell. Korra found she didn't listening by the end of it all, her head numb and her spirit aching.

When it was all done and over with Korra ignored the praise given by Lin and Tenzin, and climbs onto the bison without a word. Tenzin and Lin exchange glances before Tenzin climbs on Oggie's head, snapping the reigns with a "yip yip." Tenzin tries a couple of times to get her to talk, but she stays silent, and after mutter something about her being "a brat" gives up. Korra shrinks into herself, watching the world move in a slight blur as the bison flew.

When they landed her friends were waiting for her, they greeted her with questions and smiles. She greeted them back with dead eyes, and thinly pressed lips. She walks away from them, there expressions somewhat hurt. Mako catches her eyes, and for a second she can swear she sees fear swimming inside the ember pools, but he snaps his head away. Korra walks forward, and doesn't look back.

Inside her room she sits on her bed, her hands in her lap and she stares at them. She gets up slowly, and moving towards the mirror she takes off her hair clips, watching as her dark hair pools around her shoulders. She stares hard at her reflection, and notices how she looks more feminine this way, more like a girl.

_Explains why Mako liked it, he likes his women to actually be girly._

Korra takes a couple steps back, her eyes wide, and her breathing becoming labored. What in the hell was that, she doesn't remember that voice being there before. Korra swallows hard, and looks down at her wrists, which have started to tingle. Being cautious she takes of her wrist bands, tossing them on the floor. She touches the smooth skin, and it vibrates more. She itches it, and it seems to make her skin stop crawling for a moment. She scratches at them till there red, and the sensation has gone away.

Korra crawls into her bed, not even bothering to pull the covers up over her. She wanted sleep, she needed to rest. She would have to go through this all again tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-

Yay, chapter 3 is finally done! SORRY IT TOKE SO LONG! Thank you all for reviewing and following! :D Hope this was okay.


	5. Chapter Four- Sticks and Stones

Hey! So kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews…I just thought more of you liked this enough to review it. :/ Guess not…

Anyway here's your fourth chapter! Hope you all like.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter Four- Sticks and Stones**

Korra woke with a scream, tossing her bed sheets off of her as she sat up. Her scream continued for a solid minute after she woke up, and she was left gasping for air. She stared down at her legs as she attempted to catch her breath, her body shaking violently as she came to grips with reality.

"Korra!"

Korra looked up sharply at her door, where it was being knocked on furiously, the door itself shaking. She lets out a shaky breath as she stands, trying to calm her nerves as she approached the door.

"Korra if you don't answer the door in the next 5 seconds I'm going to-." Mako stops his threat as she opens the door, head down.

"Yeah?" Korra asks quietly.

"Thank the spirits…"Mako whispers, pulling her into a strong hug.

Korra returns the hug once the shock had passed through her body, taking comfort in how familiar he was to her.

He pulls back looking her over, "I heard you scream, and I thought someone had gotten to you."

Korra's eye widen as she's thrown back into her dream, Amon coming back from the grave a capturing her, killing off all the people she loved as he forced her to watch. Her demise had been unpleasant, tying her to stake and watching as hundreds of people lit a fire under her. It had been slow, painful and terrifying. It all felt so real, her flesh crackling and popping as people cheered, rejoicing in her death.

"Korra?" Mako asks, placing a hand on her check.

She realizes she had been crying, she lets out a chocked sob and sinks to her knee's. Mako catches her seconds before she hits the floor, and she goes limp in his arms. He walks in and shuts the door before picking her up and walking her over to the bed. He sits them both down, placing Korra in his lap. Korra grabs onto him, not daring to let go.

"Shhh…shhh Korra it's okay. It's okay, no one's going to get you." Mako soothes, holding her tightly.

"Wa atout choo." Korra mumbles into his chest, gripping him tighter.

Mako runs his fingers through her loose hair, "Korra I can't understand you."

Korra moves her face so her mouth faces open air, "What about you hu? What if they get too you?!"

Mako is utterly confused before his mind puts the pieces together, assuming she had a dream about losing him, or the rest of her friends.

"They aren't going to get to me Korra, I'm not going anywhere." Mako reassures, placing his chin on the top of her head.

Korra shakes her head, "You don't know that, and you can't promise me you won't leave me tomorrow."

Mako opens his mouth to respond, and closes it when he realizes he didn't have any answer. No, he didn't know for sure that someone would take him away, that someone wouldn't kill him with the next 24 hours. He had no way of predicting or stopping that.

So, he decides to tell her the truth.

"You're right, I don't know that." Mako admits, and he hears Korra whimper. "But, I do know that I'll fight as long and as hard as I can so I won't leave you quite as soon."

He feels Korra move her head to look up at him, and he looks down at her.

"That I can promise," Mako smiles at her softly, and she offers one back.

They both seem to notice then how close they were then, skin touching skin, she was close he could feel her breath run over his lips, and _spirits_ he was loving every second of it. But…he had a girlfriend.

Who was a couple rooms down.

Mako coughs, "You okay now?"

Korra –taking the hint that the moment was gone- moves away from him, sitting down across the bed. "Yeah…yeah I'll be okay."

Mako nods, "Then I'm going to uh….leave now…"

"Yeah, that would be best…"

"Right, so I'm just gonna-."

"Yeah the doors right there so uh-."

"Yep I'm gonna just leave now."

"Good, good. Uh…good night?"

"Yes! Uh…good night!"

"Alright then."

"Right uh…bye."

"Bye."

Mako closed the door shut, and Korra sighed, flopping down on her pillow with a groan.

Mako leaned back against the door as it slid shut, shaking his head he walked off into the dark hallways, grumbling nonsense the whole way back.

.

Korra didn't go back to sleep after he left, she simply laid there. She was mentally beating herself into a pulp, screaming at herself inside her own head. Why did she keep letting this happen? These damn moments between the two of them, they were becoming to frequent, to close.

What she hated the most though, was that Mako seemed to enjoy them just as much as her, but every single time it was him who ended it. She figures this is because somewhere in the back of his head, he remembers that he does have a girlfriend –who should be here- that cared for him.

Korra slams the pillow over her face, biting into the soft fabric. What was worse was that Asami didn't deserve this in the least, she was nothing but nice, even after the whole kissing thing. Not once had she threatened Korra, or told her to back off of Mako. She had only tried to become closer to her, to try and become her friend.

Meaning Korra was the bitch in this elation, because _she _was the one constantly –unintentionally- flirting with _someone else's _boyfriend. _She _was the one trying to steal _someone else's _guy.

Asami was the victim, not her.

Her wrist start to tingle again and she frowns, removing the pillow off her face. She brings them into her vision, staring at them closely. Maybe she should heal them; maybe she had some type of infection. Her wrists were slightly red from her early scratching, and had swelled slightly.

Growling Korra scratches at them again; digging her nails into her skin. After a minute the sensation fades, but her wrists have scratch marks on them. Korra pulls a face, and sits up in bed.

She wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

Standing Korra walks over to where she left her armbands and hair clips, she puts her hair up, sliding her arm bands back on her wrists. Pulling on her boots she tiptoes across the creaking wooden floors, opening her window she crawls out, landing on the roof with a crouch.

She waits for the guard to continue walking before she jumps off the roof, setting off in a dead sprint for the cliff. She jumps, brings her arm up sharply, making the ocean met her halfway. She holds her breath as she submerges, swimming through the water with precision.

She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than the island.

.

.

.

Asami's steps were quick and light as she walked down the halls to Korra's room, she had been sent to wake up the sleeping Avatar this time around. Asami mentally cringes at waking the deep sleeper, mentally preparing herself for the cuss words that would most likely be thrown.

She stops at her door, and knocks 3 times.

"Korra?"

When she's met with silence she knocks again.

"Korra you have to get up." Asami tells her.

More silence.

Sighing Asami slides the door open, "Korra seriously time to-."

She stops dead when she sees the empty bed, her boots gone. Her sheet had been thrown on the floor, but save for that everything looked normal.

Well, save for the missing Korra.

"That's not good…." Asami mumbles.

.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Tenzin yells, face turning red.

Asami sighs for what feels like the millionth time, "I told you. I got up there and when no one answered I walked in, she wasn't in her bed and her boots were gone."

"So what, she went on a midnight walk and didn't come back?" Bolin asks, lips pressed thin.

Asami shrugs, "I have no idea."

"So none of you have any idea where she went?" Tenzin growls, teeth grinding.

When Bolin and Asami shake their heads "no" Tenzin sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Actually…"

They turn to Mako, who looks slightly sheepish.

Tenzin narrows his eyes at the fire bender, "What?"

Mako sighs, "Last night I heard her scream so I went to check on her. She had some type of nightmare from what I gather, but she said she was fine. Which was obviously a load of bison crap, seeing how she's gone."

"You think she went off to clear her head?" Pema interrupts, sitting down with a sleeping Rohan.

He shrugs, "Maybe."

"I don't think Korra will be gone for much longer though, she has responsibilities. I know she'll be back very soon, so please calm down." Pema looks to Tenzin, who is still rubbing his pounding head.

"If she isn't back within the next 10 minutes, I am sending the police force after her." Tenzin mumbles, looking at his wife.

"Feeling the love."

Tenzin turns around, finding a tired Korra standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Korra! There you are, we were worried sick." Tenzin frowns.

Korra rolls her eyes, "I can tell."

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Mako asks, scowl forming.

Korra glares, "No one. But I'm about to shove one up yours."

"Enough, Korra we need to leave." Tenzin stands, looking at her.

Korra looks around before raising an eyebrow, "Well then let's go."

Tenzin looks confused, "Don't you want to-?"

"I'm fine, lets go." Korra snaps, walking out of sight.

The door slams a second later, and they all flinch.

Tenzin bends down, kissing his wife of the cheek. "I'll be back later."

With that he walks out, and as soon as the door shuts again Bolin turns on Mako.

"What in the hell is your problem!?" Bolin asks, eyes narrowing.

Mako points behind him, "Why don't you ask her that!?"

Pema stands slowly, sending a look to Asami before exiting the room. Asami frowns, and places her head in her hands as she watches them bicker.

"Gee Mako, maybe she's tired after a long night and didn't want to be bothered! You didn't have to go and piss her off any more then necessary!" Bolin throws his hands up in the air.

"Why should I have to control my temper if she can't control hers!" Mako asks, his voice intensity matching his brothers.

"Because you have to! You're the guy; you're supposed to be the bigger person! YOU are always supposed to be the one to say sorry first, and YOU are supposed to swallow all anger and try to be the gentlemen!" Bolin yells, slamming his fists down on the table.

"Who in the hell told you that!?" Mako's hands are starting to smoke, and Asami can see the embers dancing between his teeth.

Bolin looks shocked, and Asami watches as his shoulders slump and his face turns from anger to hurt. When he speaks is barely audible, but they both hear it.

"You."

Mako jolts back, shock appearing on his face as if he had been punched in the gut. His eyes go soft and his hands unclench.

"Bolin I-."

"Do you ever pay attention to the things you say to me? Or do you have no problem blowing smoke up my ass?" Bolin asks, his head snapping to Mako.

Asami places a hand over her mouth as she sees the tears come to Bolin's eyes.

Mako stands up, instantly defensive. "No! Bolin it's not-!"

"Save it!" Bolin yells, standing up harshly. "Because I don't want to hear anything else form you right now."

Bolin stomps out, and Asami stands.

"Bolin wait!" She yells.

Mako watches as she runs after him, and he sits back down, hands pulling at his hair.

.

.

.

Korra walked into that place not even caring any more, not having anything left in her system to fight with. So when they walked in Korra told them bluntly what was going to go down.

"You will not say a word to me before I give you your bending back, you will kneel accept what I give you and leave," Korra states.

When they had only nodded, Korra assumed they would listen. So she gave that person back their bending and waited for them to leave, only they didn't.

"You are a horrible Avatar! You put the name itself to shame, Avatar Aang would have never let this happen!" They had screamed, walking out quickly after.

Korra found she didn't have the energy to scowl, only to let her eyes drift down to the floor.

.

Korra assume the first guy passed on how she expected it to go down, because they would all come in quiet, receive their bending, than scream. Cuss words, and insults being thrown every which way, the target always being her.

Some of them were so enraged that when they insulted her it didn't even make and sense, and she found herself asking them what insult they were trying to throw at her. She was shown self-harm again, and she winced at it every time. One person went far enough to shove their wrist in her face, and she had looked away, shame burning her soul.

At the end of it all she was numb again, wrists vibrating more violent than normal. She told herself she would fix that when she got back to her room, because her violently scratching her wrists would look strange to her air bending master.

When she boarded the bison she ignored Tenzin's attempts to talk, and it wasn't all that hard either. The voices buzzing in her skull made it easy to ignore him.

"_You are worthless!"_

"_You make bison shit look glorified!"_

"_I hope you're happy with yourself!"_

"_I hope you realize how many lives you've fucked up."_

"_I wanted to die, because you couldn't be bothered to stop him before he got to me!"_

"_You know a friend of mine committed suicide a while back, because they couldn't take losing their bending!?"_

"_You know, I think you may be the first Avatar they don't allow in the spirit world."_

Korra felt her lip tremble, and she bit down on it hard to make it stop. She felt her teeth break the skin, and tasted the copper of blood a couple of seconds later. She recalls a saying,

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, _

_But words can never hurt me._

She closes her eyes as the wind blows, a sting coming to them.

_Bullshit._

"…and it was completely irresponsible. I don't want you taking anymore late night trips, are we clear?" Tenzin's lecture breaks through to her, and she opens her eyes again.

She lets go of her lip, and she feels something run for the corner of her mouth. Swiping her hand across she finds it to be blood, and she tubs the rest of it away.

"We're clear."

-.-.-.-

Yay, all done! Tell me what ya think! :D


End file.
